


Idiot!

by sunibean



Series: PowerPufftober [23]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunibean/pseuds/sunibean
Summary: "So hypothetically speaking-""I'm surprised you know what hypothetically means""Anyways! Hypothetically speaking if your microwave start smoking what should you do?""Butch-"SMOKE | DAY TWENTY SIX | GREENS
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: PowerPufftober [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948894
Kudos: 11





	Idiot!

Butch did the only *logical* thing... called Buttercup.

"Hey Butters!" Butch greeted said girl, hopping up on the counter just caused no one was there to stop him.

"What do you want?" Buttercup groaned, answering the phone. 

"You seem moody... more than usual when it comes to me" Butch told her. 

"Blossom's on my ass about my science grade, bribed me into doing work" Came a muffled response, he figured she was talking into a pillow. 

"Sucks," what did he call her for again? Oh yeah. "I tried to cook today"

"Oh god"

"So hypothetically speaking-"

"I'm surprised you know what hypothetically means"

"Anyways! Hypothetically speaking if your microwave start smoking what should you do?"

"Butch, I swear you're an idiot"

Yeah, Brick's going to kill him. Maybe Buttercup, too. 

Maybe he should run away to Mexico, steal Pablo's identity. Nah, they'll suspect that, he should go to japan and get a job as voice actor, he could steal one of the Right's name. No one will know.


End file.
